Don't Dream It's Over
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: COMPLETE. JennyGibbs. An unexpected visitor turns up to find Jethro Gibbs in Mexico. Can she help to rebuild his past and, more importantly, help him to build a future? PreSeason Four. Jibbs Please review! xxx
1. Unexpected Visitor

**Don't Dream It's Over**

Summary: Jenny/Gibbs. An unexpected visitor turns up to find Jethro Gibbs in Mexico. Can she help to rebuild his past and, more importantly, help him to build a future? Pre-Season Four. Jibbs  
Please review! This is my first full length Jibbs fic and I love your feedback and any ideas you have! xXx.

* * *

Chapter One:

NCIS Director Jennifer Shepard threw down her pen and notebook onto her bed. It fell onto the only space that was taken up with piles of her clean clothes and the large suitcase she had managed to locate in the attic. Her list was complete and all the items had been ticked off, now all she needed to do was actually pack. Although her heart was aching for him and she was longing to see him, Jenny went downstairs and made herself a cup of tea and a cheese sandwich before she could face the arduous task of packing her bags. Once again her conflicting emotions kicked in and Jenny began to wonder if she was doing the right thing in chasing Leroy Jethro Gibbs across the country. In her heart there was no doubt at all that she was doing the right thing but her head was telling her otherwise. She was the Director of NCIS and couldn't afford to be flighty but matters of the heart had always been Jenny's weakness, especially when a certain Special Agent Gibbs was involved.

She sighed as she swallowed the dregs of her cup of tea. She supposed the worst punishment they could give her would be to demote her back down to the rank of Special Agent. That might mean working with Gibbs again, if he ever came back, and that didn't seem like such a bad prospect after all. Knowing that she couldn't put it off any longer Jenny headed back upstairs to her bedroom and started to pack up her suitcase. Most of the contents were made up of summer clothes; shorts, vests, bikinis, sundresses and the like. The weather in Mexico would be scorching right now and her businesslike suits would be totally out of place. The temperature in Virginia was still fairly low so Jenny dressed in jeans, a white cotton blouse and a jacket. Her case was finally packed and her ticket, passport, wallet, sunglasses and paperback romance novel were in her hand luggage. With one last wistful look around her home and one last feeling of self-doubt, Jennifer Shepard began her journey to Mexico and the love of her life.

* * *

Jethro Gibbs' fourth day in Mexico dawned as beautifully as the previous ones had. As he stretched out in bed that morning, he lay peacefully, listening to the soft lap of the ocean outside and the birds circling overhead. This style of life was so different to what he was used to back in the bustling city where there was work to be done. Gibbs was sure he could get used to this pace of life but for now he was taking one day at time. 

After a few minutes of reflection, Gibbs climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash and dress for the day. He had nothing more exciting than a few beers and doing some work on a boat planned for that day but this suited him perfectly. There was something so soothing about the rhythm of working on a boat but it made him miss his pride and joy at home in his basement. His memory was slowing coming back to him but some things were harder to recall than others. He still thought about Shannon and Kelly all the time, there was no escaping that but he was slowly learning to let go and let them rest in peace. There was another woman occupying his mind as well though, a certain Jennifer Shepard. Gibbs was finding himself thinking about her more often than was probably good for him. He couldn't help it though and although his memory might not be up to scratch he could still remember every moment they had shared together, intimate or otherwise.

After a leisurely breakfast Gibbs had headed out onto the beach, the sand was already scorching hot and the clear sky promised another roasting day. He selected a beer bottle from the cooler and began to work on the boat, pausing every now and then to take a sip of the refreshing liquid. The morning passed quickly and Gibbs found himself wishing that time would go more slowly. He knew at some point he would have to return to the real world but for now he was happy here. Gibbs was just debating whether or not it was time for lunch when he heard footsteps approaching him from behind. He turned to address who ever it was but it was not and could not be who he was expecting.

"Jen?" Gibbs asked, trying to mask his surprise as he watched the redhead move nearer to him. She was dressed for the weather in a pair of navy shorts and a white vest top with her glasses resting on top of her head. Not for the first time Gibbs was knocked for six by her appearance.

"Thought I'd find you here." She smiled, showing how well she really did know him.

"I'm still that predictable, am I?" He replied, his response a mix of banter and flirtation.

"Wouldn't have you any other way." Jen replied, taking the nearly empty beer bottle from his left hand and taking a swig. Gibbs watched in a mixture of surprise and appreciation. "Shall we go and get lunch somewhere?"

* * *

Over a meal of seafood and fine wine Gibbs was finally able to ask Jenny the question he had been wanting to ask ever since he had set eyes on her that day. 

"Jen," He began, wiping his mouth with a paper napkin. "What are you really doing here?"

Jenny went an uncomfortable shade of pink that had nothing to do with the heat of the day. She had been hoping that Gibbs would just be pleased to see her and wouldn't ask any further question, but she knew him better than to expect this from him. She paused before responding.

"Jethro, when you walked out it just didn't feel right…" She paused, trying to search for the right words to no avail.

"So you've come out here to bring me back?" He guessed.

Jen shrugged. "I know you well enough to never try to make you do anything Jethro. I just worried about you and thought that maybe, you could do with some company?"

Gibbs smiled at her across the table. "Well, I can't say it was an unwelcome surprise." Jen smiled back, her eyes lighting up as she stared into his. "But I'm not ready to come home, not yet, and I don't know when I ever will be."

He took Jenny's hands in his across the tabletop and squeezed them. For now, being together right here was good enough.


	2. Do You Remember How It Feels?

**Don't Dream It's Over  
Chapter Two**

**Thanks so much to all of you who reviewed the first chapter! It means so much to me!  
Hope you enjoy this update and please review! Love you! Xx.**

* * *

"Do you have any plans for this afternoon?" Jenny asked once the waitress had taken away their empty plates.

Gibbs shrugged. "That's what I love about it here, you don't have to make plans and there's nobody waiting for a result at the end of the day." He saw Jenny opening her mouth to protest so he changed tact a little. "Not that I mind working for you of course." He rectified. "But I'm enjoying the freedom."

Jenny nodded her understanding. "I can see where you're coming from." She agreed. "It's beautiful here and the weather is glorious, much better than back in Virginia."

"Are you glad you came then?" Gibbs asked.

Jenny smiled. "Yes, yes I am."

"That's good to hear." Gibbs smiled, there was no hiding that he was pleased she was there. "So, do you have any plans for this afternoon yourself?"

Jenny shook her head. "No. When I came out here my only thought was to make sure that you were okay, I hadn't thought any further than that." She confessed.

"Do you fancy helping me with the boat?" He asked. "Or would you be bored?"

"No, I'd love to." Jenny said and Gibbs signalled the waitress over again and asked for the bill.

"I insist." Gibbs said, sensing Jenny's hand moving towards her bag before she had even noticed he was watching her.

"Special Agent Gibbs is still in there then?" She joked, smiling as the waitress brought Gibbs his change.

* * *

They left the restaurant and walked along the sand, Jenny listening as Gibbs pointed out some of his favourite places. They slipped off their shoes and walked along beside the water's edge. The sea lapped around their angles as they walked, carrying their shoes in their hands. They occasionally engaged in conversation but they were both more than happy to walk along in silence, enjoying the beautiful surroundings and being in each other's company again.

"How long are you out here for?" Gibbs asked, bending to pick up a flat stone and skimming it over the waves.

Jenny watched, pulling her sunglasses down over her eyes. "I haven't booked a return flight yet." She confessed. "I needed a break myself. Things have been pretty hectic recently."

Gibbs nodded. "I'll second that." He agreed. They walked on a bit further in silence, both lost in their own individual trains of thought.

"So, are you going to show me this boat or not?" Jenny finally asked.

Gibbs smiled, pleased that she was at least trying to show an interest in one of his greatest passions. He lead her back up the beach, the soft, fine sand sticking to their wet feet and ankles.

"She is beautiful." Jenny agreed when she set eyes on Gibbs' masterpiece.

Gibbs wasn't looking at the boat, he was looking at the woman in front of him. "She is." He agreed.

* * *

Jenny helped Gibbs to work on the boat for a few hours that afternoon but by early evening they had decided to finish for the day and were sat on the sand drinking from ice cold bottles of beer.

"I've missed this." Jenny said, concentrating on making a well in the sand to stand her bottle in.

Gibbs nodded thoughtfully as he took a sip from his own bottle.

"We never get the chance to do normal things together like..." She paused, wondering how to continue. "Like friends."

Gibbs nodded again, not quite trusting himself to speak. He wondered why it hurt so much to hear Jen refer to them as 'just friends.'

"Are you okay?" She asked, noticing that he was being less than forthcoming in the conversation.

"Yeah." He replied, staring out to sea. "Do you ever think about us...about what could have been?"

Jenny smiled wistfully, also staring into the horizon. "Honestly?" Gibbs gave a slight nod. "All the time but that was years ago Jethro, we're colleagues now."

"Not now." Gibbs pointed out.

Jenny narrowed her eyes. "You know what I mean." She said, slapping him lightly on the forearm.

"Did you ever love me?" Gibbs asked, still not making eye contact but still leaving Jenny surprised.

"Jethro, where is all this coming from?" She faltered. She was still confused as to her feelings for him and she knew she wasn't ready to disclose them yet.

"I need to try and remember. I remember almost everything about you and me in Paris but I can't remember how it felt. I need to feel again."

Jenny took the beer bottle from his hand and placed it next to her's in the sand. Then she leant forward and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Now do you remember?"

* * *

Later that evening, after showering and washing away the remnants of the day, Jenny and Gibbs headed to one of the small coastal bars. They sat drinking wine for hours, watching the sun slowly set, the beautiful golds and pinks reflected in the clear ocean. When they weren't reminiscing over their memories of Paris they were staring out over the beautiful scenery outside. Jenny felt herself begin to relax for the first time in ages, all the tension that had built to a climax when Gibbs was injured was beginning to disappear. Being with him always had some remarkable effect over her an this stunning location only helped her to relax further. The troubles and problems of being an NCIS Director seemed a lifetime away and for now she was happy to keep it that way. She knew eventually that she would have to go back to Virginia where she was needed but right now she preferred to be somewhere where she was wanted.

Jenny covered her mouth with her hand as she yawned. Gibbs smiled across at her.

"Is my company really that awful, Jen?" He asked.

Jenny looked embarassed although she knew he was only joking. "Of course not, Jethro. I'm just really tired, I think it must be the jet lag."

Gibbs nodded. "I won't be offended if you want to get back to your hotel."

"Only if you're sure you don't mind..."

"Jen." Gibbs said forcefully, holding her gaze. "Go and get some rest, you deserve it." He said, softening his tone.

Jenny smiled and leant over to kiss his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Gibbs nodded and watched her go, her green sundress swaying with her every movement.


	3. The Element Of Surprise

**Don't Dream It's Over  
Chapter Three**

**Thanks again to all my reviewers! Hope you like this chapter, there's quite a bit of fluff coming up but more angst will be introduced in the next installment!  
Please review! Xxx.**

* * *

Jenny was up before Gibbs the next day and passed a bleary eyed receptionist as she breezed out of her hotel. She wore a loose shift dress over a olive green bikini and took her flip-flops off as soon as she stepped onto the warm sand. It was early in the day but the sand was still hot beneath her feet, she hoped the sea was warm too. As she approached the water's edge Jenny stopped and placed her flip-flops on the sand and undid the zipper on her dress. She stepped out of the material and folded it on top of her shoes. Jenny tentatively moved forwards, taking one cautious step after another. When her big toe first met the water she pleasantly surprised, the temperature was lukewarm but refreshing compared to what promised to be another scorching hot day. She continued to immerse herself in the water until she was waist deep in the ocean. Jenny began to swim in long strokes; feeling much more invigorated than she ever did after going to the gym.

* * *

As she swam, Jenny was blissfully unaware of Gibbs watching her from the beach. He smiled at the sight of her, the bikini only adding to his appreciation of her. He headed down the beach, his stride was purposeful and he wore a mischievous grin on his face. Once he reached Jenny's pile of discarded clothing he bent down and scooped them into his arms. 

"Put the clothes where I can see them." A stern voice called from behind him. He turned to find himself facing Jennifer Shepard and her handgun. Gibbs looked from her weapon to her in surprise. She grinned. "What, you think I'd go swimming without taking my gun with me?" She asked, slipping her gun back into its waterproof holster.

"Let me buy you breakfast." Gibbs said, trying to keep his eyes off Jenny's dripping body as he handed her back her clothes.

"Thank you." She smiled, following him up the beach unaware of the glances she was receiving from other early risers.

"Have you got anything exciting planned for today?" Jethro Gibbs asked as they ate breakfast together.

Jenny shook her head. "I've got to get back to the hotel and do some work. My email inbox must be overflowing already."

"I thought you were meant to be taking a break." Gibbs said, resting his hand over her's.

"I am. But not today." She pushed Gibbs' hand away. "And no distractions." She added, shooting him a playful glare.

"You're a fine one to talk." Gibbs retorted, gesturing towards her bikini.

"Is that anyway to talk to your Director?" She joked. She made to look at her watch then realised she wasn't wearing one. "I should probably go Jethro, the sooner I start the quicker I can finish."

"Sounds good to me." Gibbs said as Jenny pushed her chair back from the table. He grabbed her by the wrist before she left though. "Will you have dinner with me tonight?"

"Jethro, I've had every meal with you since I arrived." Jenny replied but she agreed all the same.

* * *

Jenny went back to her hotel after breakfast with Gibbs and quickly showered, dressing in shorts and a t-shirt before booting up her laptop. Work was the last thing she wanted to be concentrating on right now but it gave her mind something else to think about other than Jethro Gibbs. She worked through lunch, ordering from room service so she could eat as she worked. Although the pace of life in Mexico may be a lot different to what she was used to, it didn't mean that things in Virginia slowed down at all. Tony, McGee and Abby all wanted updates on how Gibbs was doing and even Ziva was showing an interest in the welfare of her boss. Jenny quickly replied to all of their emails before getting down to business. By four o'clock that afternoon Jenny had done as much work as she needed to for now and closed her laptop with a sigh of satisfaction. 

She dug through her suitcase trying to find something appropriate to wear for her dinner with Gibbs. She had no idea if it was just a casual meal between friends or if he was expecting more from her. She may be the Director of NCIS but she wasn't a mind reader. As she reached into her suitcase to pull out a knee length, strappy black dress, a matching set of lacy black underwear fell out too. She hadn't remembered packing them but she had been in such a rush to find Gibbs that she had packed almost anything and everything she could lay her hands on. She fingered the delicate material for a few moments before smiling softly to herself; it must be a sign she decided finally.

* * *

"Jen?" Gibbs asked; he had to be sure it was her. She looked so different from the last time he had seen her, there was something about her manner that seemed different. Gibbs looked her up and down, the black dress flattering her curves. 

"Expecting someone else?" She asked, her voice only slightly louder than a whisper.

Gibbs shook his head. "No one else." Jenny slipped her arm through his.

"Where are we going then?" She asked, her heels clipping along the path as she kept up with Gibbs' pace. But Gibbs wouldn't tell her and she had long since given up asking when they passed the last restaurant. Gibbs led her onto the beach, pausing to let her take her shoes off to make walking on the sand easier. He led straight to his boat where a small table for two was set up complete with candles and nightlights everywhere.

"Jethro?" She asked, taking in the surroundings. "Is all this for me?"

Gibbs smiled and nodded, helping her into her seat and serving their meal.

"Chinese take out?" Jen asked, a huge grin spreading over her face. "How very Paris."

Gibbs continued to smile as he poured them a large glass of red wine each.

"Anyone would think you're trying to get me drunk." Jenny laughed.

Gibbs smiled, his eyes meeting her's in a smouldering gaze.

"Maybe I am."


	4. A Night To Remember Or Forget?

**Don't Dream It's Over  
Chapter Four **

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Glad you're still enjoying this fic. I hope you like this chapter, lots of fluff but some drama too!  
Please review! Xxxx.

* * *

Jenny and Gibbs talked as they ate their meal, their conversation was relaxed but the sexual tension between them was escalating again and if it wasn't for their surroundings the evening could have been mistaken for one of those they had spent together in Paris. 

"That was delicious." Jenny said when she had finished her last mouthful and washed it down with a sip of wine. "I must ask you for the recipe!" She joked.

Gibbs smiled and reached for the bottle of wine, beginning to refill Jenny's glass.

"No thanks Jethro, I've still got plenty."

"C'mon Jen, live a little." Gibbs said, still holding out the bottle of wine.

"Go on then." Jenny caved, offering her glass to Gibbs to be refilled. She sipped from it, studying him over the rim of her glass. She almost wished she could predict where this evening would end but part of her wanted the surprise of finding out for herself. She knew that it could end like the night before though, with a simple kiss on the cheek to say goodnight. Jenny didn't want that tonight though, a goodnight kiss wouldn't quite suffice.

"Jenny, why did you really come out here?" Gibbs asked, watching her face for her response.

"I already told you, I had to make sure that you were okay." She explained.

"And that was all?" Gibbs tried to hide it but Jenny could sense the hope in his tone.

"I couldn't let you go off like that and just forget about you could I?"

"I don't know." Gibbs replied. "Could you?"

"Do you always have to answer questions with more questions?" She asked, before realising she had just done the same.

"Okay Jethro, I came here because I wanted, no needed, to see you. I needed to know that you were okay and that you are going to be okay. I couldn't sit behind my desk and think about what you'd be doing in Mexico, I needed to be here for you; here with you. And I'll be here for you as long as you need me to be." She explained.

"Thank you." Jethro replied, taking a mouthful of wine.

"You would do exactly the same for me!" She replied.

Gibbs smiled, nodding. "True."

* * *

"I really enjoyed this evening." Jenny said, making a move to leave. She found it hard to stop the disappointment that was beginning to sink in. 

"Me too." Gibbs agreed. "I can't believe we don't spend more time together more often."

Jenny shook her head. "I don't know why we don't." She said. "Maybe we should."

Gibbs nodded. "Maybe we should." He echoed.

"I should probably…" Jenny began, standing up and Gibbs followed suit.

"Do you have to?" He asked, moving towards where she was standing.

Jenny shook her head, not trusting herself to speak. Her heart was beating so fast that any words that did come out of her mouth would be in a breathless rush. Gibbs stepped closer to her until there was barely breathing space between.

"Jen." He whispered, taking her face in his hand and caressing her cheek with his thumb. He smelt of mild cologne and wood, Jenny breathed in his scent as they locked eyes. Gibbs slowly lowered his face to her's and began to kiss her softly. Jenny wrapped her arms around his neck; it felt good to be back in his arms once more. She deepened the kiss, pressing her body into his. Gibbs' arms moved down her back, pulling her to him by the waist. Jenny broke away a little; the question forming in her eyes was answered immediately but Jethro. Jenny began to unbutton Jethro's white shirt while he unzipped the back of her dress, letting it fall away so she could step out of it. She knew she had made the right decision now, as Gibbs looked her up and down appreciatively. Jenny smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck once more. Gibbs broke away this time, leading Jenny further inside of the boat and to the makeshift bed he had set up.

"Anyone would think you had planned this." She said with a laugh, sitting down on the bed beside him.

Gibbs smiled but didn't reply; instead her slid his hands over every inch of Jenny's creamy skin. Remembering the places she loved to be kissed and touched the most.

"I…" Jenny began but she stopped as Gibbs rolled her onto her back and pushed her down onto the bed. Whatever she was going to say was erased from her mind.

* * *

It was still dark when Jenny left Gibbs boat in the early hours of the morning. She knew she could and happily would have stayed the whole night in Gibbs' arms but it seemed a bit strange. She didn't know if tonight meant anything between them or whether it would change anything. She decided that things might seem clearer in the morning so she collected her things together and redressed before leaving for her hotel. Jenny didn't bother to put her heels back on and walked barefoot along the still warm sand. She was far too busy reliving the night with Jethro that she was totally oblivious to the fact that someone was following her. Back in Virginia Jenny would have been much more vigilant but this part of Mexico seemed a different world and it was hard to imagine any serious crime happening there. 

Jenny stopped at the path to put her shoes on before the uphill climb to the hotel she was staying in. She looped her purse over one of the waist height poles that formed a barrier separating the houses and the beach. She was about to bend over to slip her shoe onto her foot when someone approached her from behind, knocking her to the ground. Jenny didn't even have time to scream as the breath was knocked out of her petite body. She hit the ground hard, her knees and hands grazing as she tried to protect herself. Her head connected with a rock, knocking her out cold while her assailant disappeared with her purse. He watched in the shadows until dawn when a man found her and phoned for ambulance. As soon as they were gone and the coast was clear, the assailant replaced her purse over the railing and disappeared into his surroundings.

**Review to find out what happens to Jenny //offers virtual cookies!//**


	5. In The Morning

**Don't Dream It's Over  
Chapter Five**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I really appreciate it!  
**

* * *

Jethro Gibbs woke up as the sun began to rise higher in the sky, promising once more that the day would be at least as hot as the one before it. He opened his eyes sleepily and it took him a moment to realise that he was in the boat and not in his bed. Slowly but with amazing clarity the details of the night before came to him and he smiled. However, when he rolled over in the somewhat narrow bed he found that it was empty. The only evidence that Jenny had been there with him was the faint indent of her body that she had left on the bedclothes. Gibbs sighed as he forced himself into an upright position. He hated to think that Jenny regretted the night before because he felt exactly the opposite. Ever since she had turned up at NCIS and announced that she was going to be the new Director these feelings for her had been rekindling themselves. He had thought that she felt the same but he wasn't as convinced now.

Gibbs climbed out of the bed and threw the covers back over it. He looked around at the remains of the night before, hoping to find a note from Jenny but he could see no evidence of one. Feeling disappointed, he began to clear up the remnants of their meal and placed the nearly empty bottle of wine out of the direct sunlight. When he had collected everything up he headed back to where he was staying to shower and change, after that he would think about getting in contact with Jenny. He knew he wouldn't be able to rest until he knew where they stood.

Under the cascade of water coming from the shower Jethro Gibbs did not hear his cell phone ringing from the bedroom. It wasn't until he was dressing that the phone began to ring again and he noticed the previous missed call. The number looked unfamiliar to him but it also looked as though it was a local one. After pulling a t-shirt over his head he answered.

"Hello?"

"Is this Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" Came the reply in a local accent, confirming some of Gibbs' suspicions.

"Who wants to know?" he asked.

"This is Julianne Hendricks from Mexico Grace Hospital, I'm calling about a Ms. Jennifer Shepard."

Gibbs' heart was in his throat and it took him a moment to compose himself before he could reply.

"Mr Gibbs?" Doctor Hendricks asked.

"Yes, that's me. What's happened?" He asked, barely able to hear over the pounding in his ears.

"Ms Shepard was attacked on the beach. She's in ICU at the moment, she was knocked out cold when she was found." She explained.

Gibbs swore under his breath. "I'm coming right over." He told Julianne and hung up the phone ignoring anything else she had to say. He needed to get to Jenny.

* * *

Julianne sighed as she put the phone down and left the nurse's station for Jennifer's bedside.

"Ms Shepard?" She asked tentatively, taking the clipboard and standing beside the redhead.

"Call me Jenny, please." She croaked, she was no longer unconscious but she was still slightly concussed.

"I contacted Mr Gibbs, he's on his way over." Julianne informed her patient.

Jenny nodded but it was painful, she felt bruised all over and despite the painkillers in her system her body still ached terribly. Part of her felt bad for calling Gibbs because she knew that this wouldn't have happened if she hadn't run out on him. Jenny had no idea how she would explain this to him.

"Thank you." She managed while Julianne continued to consult her charts. "But it's Agent Gibbs." She said.

Julianne looked up, one of her dark eyebrows raised skywards.

"We're NCIS agents." Jenny provided.

This caused Julianne's eyebrow to raise higher still. "Never heard of them." She said flatly.

"Basically we're Navy cops." Jenny explained, feeling tired and drain. What little of her energy had returned was beginning to fade.

"Oh. Okay." Julianne said, ticking a box on the form and placing the clipboard back at the end of the bed. "I'll talk about your treatment when _Agent_ Gibbs arrives." She said.

* * *

"I'm looking for Jennifer Shepard." Gibbs demanded heading straight for the reception in the small hospital.

The petite blonde receptionist looked alarmed and quickly looked up her details on the computer before directing Gibbs to where Jenny was being cared for. Gibbs approached the nurse's station and waited until a dark haired woman in her thirties turned to him.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, I think we spoke on the phone. I'm Agent Gibbs, I'm here to see Jennifer Shepard."

The doctor reached out to shake his hand. "Julianne Hendricks." She introduced before showing the way to Jenny's bedside.

Gibbs followed her and was shocked to see how bruised and pale Jenny looked. Although he knew rationally that he couldn't have done anything to prevent it he still felt guilty somehow.

"Jen." He said, his voice no louder than a whisper. "I'm so sorry."

Julianne raised her eyebrow again as she watched the exchange between them.

Jenny managed a small smile as she lightly placed her hand on Gibbs'.

"It's not your fault. I'm the Director of NCIS I should no better than to go wandering around in the middle of the night." She said, but she avoided making eye contact knowing it would hurt more than any of her physical injuries.

Julianne cleared her throat and began to talk them through Jenny's medical condition.

"There was slight bleeding inside the head from the blow but it was nothing serious and we managed to clear that up immediately. However, your physical injuries may take longer to heal. Some damage was done to your neck in the fall and your joints may be stiff. Also you must be extremely careful not let your wounds get infected and you must keep your immune system up to scratch." She explained. "Apart from that you're free to go."

"Thank goodness." Jenny muttered and Gibbs cracked his first smile since he had received the phone call from the hospital.

"I'll take her home." Gibbs told the doctor who presented Jenny with her clothes from the night before so she could change out of the hospital gown. As Jenny took them out of their bag she looked up at Gibbs and they exchanged a look.

"Where's my purse?" Jenny asked in confusion.

"It wasn't brought it when you came to us." Julianne told her.

"I remember hanging it over one of the railings at the beach when I went to put my shoes on." She said, but her heels were in the bag with her dress and lingerie.

"We can go and have a look later." Gibbs reassured her but they both knew how unlikely it was that it was still there.

Jenny was in too much pain to walk with her heels on so borrowed a pair of slippers from the hospital and let Gibbs lead her down the corridors and out into the brilliant sunshine.

* * *

Gibbs drove them back to the beach but the atmosphere between them in the car was awkward and neither of them could find the right words to say to each other. Jenny still felt guilty for dragging Gibbs out here when this situation could have been avoided but Gibbs was also blaming himself, as he believed he could have done more to protect her.

"Jen," Gibbs said as he brought the car to a stop and turned to face her.

Jenny held her breath and waited for him to continue speaking, she could only guess at what he was going to say next. He let his gaze wander for a moment as if preparing what to say.

"Is that your purse?" He asked, catching sight of the beaded bag as she scanned the beach.

Jenny stretched her neck painfully to look; glad that they had found it but disappointed that Gibbs had been distracted from whatever he was going to say to her. Gibbs wasn't as pleased as he should be to find Jenny's purse, this could only mean that the attack on her wasn't about robbery; it was something far more sinister. He only hoped he could protect her, although she was the Director of NCIS she was far more vulnerable out here.

**Please review x**


	6. Stay With Me

Don't Dream It's Over  
Chapter Six

**Thanks again to all who reviewed. I hope you are still enjoying this story because I'm having a lot of fun writing it! My other Jibbs fic will be updated soon too. xxx.**

* * *

"Jen," Gibbs began as he drove them back from the hospital in the direction of Jenny's hotel. "I've been thinking about the attack." 

"Jethro please, I just want to forget all about." Jenny pleaded, still feeling a little foolish about letting it happen in the first place.

"Just hear me out." Gibbs said, in his no-nonsense Special Agent voice. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jenny nod before he forged onwards. "I was prepared to think it was a standard robbery; crime of opportunity but now that we've found your purse I'm not quite so sure."

"You think whoever attacked me sought me out specifically?" Jenny asked.

"That's exactly what I think, Jen." Gibbs confirmed, wanting to see the look on her face but needing to concentrate on the traffic he was negotiating instead.

Jenny didn't even want to contemplate another attempt on her life. Not after the last time. She knew being the Director of a government agency would carry its risks but she hadn't been quite so prepared for them to follow her across the world. All the same she couldn't help saying:

"Remind me again Jethro, why did you quit being an NCIS Special Agent?"

Gibbs dropped Jenny off at her hotel so she could shower and finally change out of her cocktail dress, which wasn't quite so practical during the day. Jenny thanked Gibbs for driving her back from the hospital but they didn't make plans to meet up again later that day, things were still a little awkward and strained between them from the night before.

* * *

Jenny opted for taking a bath rather than having a shower and filled the tub with hot, soapy water. It was a relief to finally be able to change out of the black dress. She did love it and clearly Gibbs had approved of it but she was longing to wear something a bit more comfortable. She took it off and slid into the hot water, immersing her beaten and bruised body. She closed her eyes and felt her muscles relax as the tension ebbed away. However, she couldn't ease the mixed assortment of emotions that were still haunting her from the night before. She wanted to explain to Gibbs that it wasn't because of him that she had left in the middle of the night but she doubted that she would be able to find the right words. 

Gibbs spent the afternoon working on his boat but for once his heart was not in it and his thoughts were with Jenny and not what he was doing. She had brushed aside his concerns about the attack on her being intentional but he couldn't shake his gut feeling. He wanted her to take it more seriously but he couldn't blame her for not wanting to, after all she was meant to be on holiday.

Gibbs swore loudly as a splinter of wood imbedded itself in his thumb.

"Are you okay?" A familiar voice asked. Gibbs turned around, shielding his eyes from the sun with his other hand.

"Jen, what are you doing here?"

"I was going crazy being shut away in my hotel room." She explained. "What did you do?"

"Splinter." Gibbs replied.

"Poor baby." Jenny tired to hide her laughter. "Come here." She said, rummaging through her purse for her manicure set and taking out her tweezers. She carefully extracted the splinter of wood from his thumb. They were suddenly aware of the close proximity between them.

"Jenny, can we talk about last night please?"

"Jethro…" She began but was cut off as Gibbs began speaking again.

"I understand if it was just a case of too much sun combined with too much Merlot." He forced a laugh and Jenny offered a small smile.

"It wasn't." She closed the rest of the space between them and planted a soft, sweet kiss on his lips.

"I want you to be with me tonight." Gibbs said as he and Jenny leant against the side of the boat, sipping from ice-cold bottles of beer.

Jenny smirked. "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

Gibbs smiled too. "That wasn't exactly what I mean. After last night I don't want anything to happen to you."

The rare tenderness in Gibbs' voice touched Jenny.

"I'll be okay. I've got my gun and I won't be as trusting as I was last night." She paused. "Thank you though Jethro." She placed her empty beer bottle down on the sand. "I'm going to go for a swim before the sun sets." She told him.

Jethro nodded and pretended not to watch as she took off her cropped jeans and her baggy t-shirt to reveal a black and white spotted bikini. He watched her walk to the edge of the ocean, the sun glinting off her hair and her stride purposeful and confident even after the beating her body had taken.

* * *

However unbeknown to either of them a tall, dark haired man watching them from a house further up the beach. His binoculars were trained on Jennifer Shepard and Jethro Gibbs' every move; he began to plan his next. 

**Sorry this chapter is so short, I only just noticed! I'll try and make the next one longer! Please review x**


	7. Spend The Night

**Don't Dream It's Over  
Chapter 7**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and who continue to review!  
This will be the last update for a little bit as I'm not completely sure where this story is going. I have an ending in mind but I just need to get there first!  
I will be updating my Jibbs Paris fic 'The Little Things Give You Away' very soon though!  
Please review! Xx**

* * *

Gibbs waited, leaning against the side of the boat and finishing his beer, for Jenny to finish her swim. He watched as she cut through the waves with powerful strokes despite her petite appearance but Gibbs was still preoccupied by the attack on Jenny the previous night. What concerned him the most was Jenny's attitude to it, he understood that she must be a little embarrassed about letting it happen but they all made mistakes; even Jethro Gibbs. As he saw her approaching him, he found one of the beach towels he kept on his boat. He offered it to her, wrapping her up in it and hugging her close to him. Jenny smiled, tucking her head under Gibbs' chin as he held her. 

"Jen, I'm serious about what I said earlier." He said, his mouth was so close to her ear that his breath made her neck tingle. "I don't want you to be alone tonight."

Jenny sighed, she was very familiar with the stubborn side of Gibbs' character and she knew that sometimes it was just easier to give in. "My hotel has a sofa bed." She finally caved.

Gibbs smiled. "My place has a double bed."

* * *

Gibbs ordered in a pizza for them that evening as they around in the beachside cottage he had been renting. Jenny wiped her mouth with a paper napkin after finishing her last slice of pizza. She relaxed back into Gibbs' open arms and rested her head against his shoulder. For the first time since they had known each other things were normal between them and they were behaving like a regular couple. 

"You do realise that all my stuff is back in my hotel room, don't you?" Jenny said softly.

Gibbs smiled. "I'll drive you back first thing in the morning if it makes you happy." He offered.

"Thank you, Jethro." Jenny replied, leaning up to kiss his cheek. Gibbs pressed his lips to her's in return. They savoured the slow and lingering kiss between them.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Gibbs asked when the kiss finally came to an end.

Jenny chuckled. "Who are you, DiNozzo?"

Gibbs prodded her arm playfully and got up off the sofa to find the few DVDs he had brought out here with him. An hour and a half later the movie came to an end, Jenny was nearly asleep with her head resting on Gibbs' lap as he stroked her silky auburn hair. She pulled herself up into a seating position and yawned.

"I think I'll head up to bed if that's okay with you?" She said, Gibbs nodded and stood up too.

"Do you have anything to wear?" Gibbs asked.

Jenny laughed. "What a question to ask a lady!"

Gibbs laughed too. "Actually Jen, I was asking you!"

She pretended to be offended. "Take that back, Jethro Gibbs!"

* * *

"Will this do?" Gibbs asked, offering Jenny an oversized black t-shirt with NCIS emblazoned on the front. 

"Thanks." Jenny smiled, taking it from him and going into the bathroom to change.

"Use my toothbrush and I'll shoot you!" Gibbs called after her.

Jenny laughed. "Such a charming host!" She shouted back to him. When she put the shirt on it fell to her knees and the sleeves reached her elbows but it smelt of Gibbs' scent that she breathed in.

"Suits you." He smiled from her position on the right side of the double bed already dressed for bed when Jenny entered the bedroom again.

"Gee, thanks." Jenny replied somewhat sarcastically, before climbing into bed beside Gibbs. It surprised them both at how natural it seemed.

"Night Jenny." Gibbs said, giving her a gentle kiss and settling under the covers.

"Goodnight Jethro." Jenny replied, closing her eyes and falling asleep more easily than she had in months.

* * *

Gibbs was pleased to wake up the next morning to find that Jenny was still there, sleeping softly beside him. He leant over and kissed her on the cheek, her skin soft beneath his lips. Jenny was lying on her side, facing away from Gibbs so he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. Gibbs fell back to sleep again almost instantly, Jenny's body was a warm and comforting presence. It was Jenny who awoke next and although she didn't want to she prised herself out of Gibbs' arms and went to the kitchen to make coffee. Jenny was just about to pour the coffee into two mugs when Gibbs entered the kitchen looking concerned. 

"Thank God Jen, I thought something had happened to you!" He said, and then smiled. "You can keep the t-shirt, I could never wear it again, it looks far too good on you."

Jenny laughed. "You and your compliments are enough to sweep me off my feet completely!" She joked handing him his coffee but he put it down again, pulling Jenny into his arms instead.

"Jethro…" She began a little cautiously. He looked at her; cocking his head to one side and meeting her eyes with his blue ones. She melted under his gaze and leant up to kiss him.

"Jethro…" Jenny said throatily. "You didn't do anything stupid, did you? Like making the bed?"

* * *

"Jen?" Gibbs said as they lay in bed together a while later. "Where do we go from here?" 

"What do you mean?" Jenny replied, turning to look at him.

"Us. Is this a relationship? Is it just sex or are we just reliving Paris?" He asked.

Jenny sighed. "Jethro, I don't know, I'm as confused as you are. I care about you, you know that, but I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship right now. I was seeing someone just recently." She admitted. "But I broke it off with him to come out here to Mexico."

Gibbs was touched; it took him a moment to get his thoughts and words together.

"Jen…" But she cut him off.

"You don't have to say anything, I wanted to be here with you and it's not like my relationship with Chris was going anywhere." She reassured him. "I'm here for you, Chris means nothing to me."

Guiltily Gibbs found these words comforting as he sought out Jenny's lips again.


	8. Until The Time Is Right

**Don't Dream It's Over  
Chapter 8**

**Sorry for the wait in updating this story. I've got it planned out now and it will be able 12 chapters long in total.  
Thanks to all who have reviewed, I really appreciate it!  
Please review! Xx**

* * *

"Morning Jen," Gibbs smiled, leaning down to kiss her cheek. He glanced across at the clock on his bedside table. "Okay, it's more like afternoon now."

Jenny smiled up at him. "My God! Is that really the time?" She said in shock and then began to laugh.

Gibbs laughed too, wrapping his arms around her, snuggling up to her under the duvet.

"I haven't slept in this late since…" She paused, thinking it through in her mind.

"Since Paris?" Gibbs guessed, pressing another kiss to her cheek.

Jenny laughed lightly. "I have had a life since Paris you know!"  
"Yeah, sometimes it seems like such a long time ago." Gibbs said a little wistfully. "I never stopped thinking about you though."

Jen interlaced her fingers with his and looked up at him. Not quite trusting herself to speak she decided to keep quiet. She cuddled closer to Gibbs' warm body, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her.

"Maybe we should get up?" He suggested after five minutes of silence had passed between them.

"Maybe." Jenny agreed but part of her would be happy to stay here like this forever.

Gibbs removed his arms from around Jen's body and swung his legs around the edge of the bed. Jenny grabbed his hand, briefly closed her eyes and took a deep breath but she couldn't bring herself to say the words that were on the tip of her tongue.

"I'll make lunch." She said finally, but they both knew that it wasn't what she had been about to say.

* * *

Christopher Wade had visited Mexico many times when he was a boy, which was considerably helpful now that he was back again. He couldn't have brought his own weapon with him without raising eyebrows and that was the last thing that he wanted. So instead Chris was now scouring the back streets of downtown Mexico looking for the address that was scribbled on a piece of paper in his hand. 

He was determined to make Jennifer Shepard pay for leaving him and humiliating him like this. He didn't scare if she was the Director of NCIS of whatever it was, it didn't make what she had done any more forgivable.

Chris Wade was going to make Jenny and her silver haired boyfriend pay for what they had done to him.

* * *

Jenny made them lunch from the remains of the food left in Gibbs' cottage. They ate outside, the afternoon sunshine penning down on them. When they had finished their meal Jen looked up at Gibbs. 

"Jethro, would you mind driving me back to my hotel soon? I'd like to shower and change my clothes."

Gibbs nodded. "Sure." He remembered that he had promised the night before that he would drop Jen back at her hotel that morning. However, he and the redhead had been otherwise occupied that morning. After they had cleared up, Gibbs drove Jenny back to her hotel.

"You can come in a wait for me, if you like?" Jenny suggested to Gibbs' retreating back as he headed back to his car.

Gibbs turned around with a smile and followed her into the elevator. As she doors slid shut, Gibbs pressed his lips against Jen's.

She laughed, pushing him away. "Jethro! They have CCTV in here!"

She laced her fingers through his as they headed down the corridor to her hotel room.

* * *

"Nice suite, Jen." Gibbs said, looking around. 

"It's not bad for the money." She agreed.

"You could come and stay with me at the cottage. It would be cheaper for you and you'd be less lonely." He smiled.

"Jethro," Jenny paused. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose on you."

"You wouldn't be. I'd be happy to have you there, Jen." He smiled at her again.

"Thank you, Jethro." Jen felt a buzz of excitement pumping through her bloodstream as she thought of falling asleep and waking up beside Jethro Gibbs everyday, at least for the time being. "I'll talk to the receptionist on the way out."

Gibbs nodded. "Do you want me to start packing for you?" He asked as Jenny collected together a fluffy white towel and some clean underwear.

"Thank you, Jethro." She replied, leaning up to brush a kiss against his cheek.

Gibbs began emptying drawers and folding Jen's vest tops, t-shirts, sundresses and cropped pants carefully into her suitcase. The next drawer was full of her underclothes, at the bottom of the drawer Gibbs' fingers brushed against cool silk. He smiled as he pulled out two silk negligees, one black and one a creamy colour. As the sheer material slipped through his fingers, Gibbs' mind backtracked to Paris and that hot summer of 1999. The grin was still firmly etched on his face when Jenny exited the bathroom.

"What are you looking so happy about?" Jen asked.

"You." Gibbs replied, zipping up her suitcase while Jenny slipped into a khaki halter dress.

"Sounds ominous." Jen smiled, slipping her bare feet into a pair of beaded flip-flops. She crossed the room to stand close to him, taking his face in her hands and kissing his lips softly.

"I'd better go and hand my keys in." Jenny said, breaking away from Gibbs.

He smiled, following her down the corridor and carrying her suitcase for her. It was unbelievable how quickly that had adjusted to being in a relationship together again.

* * *

Wade had spent a good deal of the day on a shooting range, signing in under a false name and doing his best to go unnoticed. He wanted his aim to be as perfect as possible. He knew that there would be no second chances in the real situation. The gun was a small but sleek model and came with a silencer, which may be beneficial. He had to be prepared for all eventualities. He was determined that he would do this right and win back what he believed was rightfully his.

* * *

"Are you sure that it's okay for me to stay here, Jethro?" Jen asked, not wanting to intrude on his privacy. After all he had come out here to Mexico for some alone time. 

Gibbs smiled but his expression was half exasperated.

"Would I have asked if I didn't want you here?" He said.

Jen looked at him, her face breaking into a smile.

"Okay, point taken." She leant up to steal a quick kiss on the lips. Gibbs placed his hands on her hips and gently moved her away from him. He surveyed the room they were standing in.

"Jen, I think someone has been here."


	9. Slow Burn

**Don't Dream It's Over  
Chapter 9: Slow Burn**

**Sorry for the lack of updates! I have this story planned out now and there will be 3 more chapters, hopefully they'll be more exciting than this but I needed to get myself back into this fic!  
This chapter is for Mrs Scott 323 in exchange for the update of Of Family and Secrets (go read it, if you haven't already!)  
Thanks to everyone else who reviewed too!  
Please review! I will update asap! Xx**

"How can you tell?" Jenny asked. "Everything looks the same as when we left." She remained standing in the doorway while Gibbs walked around the room.

"I can sense that someone has been here, Jen." He reiterated.

Ah, Jenny thought, Jethro Gibbs and his famous, or rather infamous, gut. She voiced as much to him and he cracked a smile in response.

"Seriously though Jen, something feels wrong here." Gibbs continued. "Pass me your gun."

Rolling her eyes, Jenny unholstered her weapon and handed it over to him.

"Wait here." He ordered, turning the tables. He brushed his hand over Jenny's shoulder reassuringly. She nodded and waited, knowing better than to argue with him. A few moments later she heard him return. "It's all clear."

"You know, Jethro, I am the Director of NCIS, I think I might be able to check a house for intruders on my own." She said, the twinkle in her green eyes showing Jethro that she was just teasing him; trying to diffuse the tension of the situation.

Jenny stepped towards Gibbs, her left hand reaching out to caress his cheek with the pad of her thumb. Gibbs smiled, placing his own hand over her's.

"I'm allowed to want to protect you Jen; I'm allowed to care." He said gently, his icy blue eyes meeting her green ones.

"I know," She replied, her voice a whisper. "And I'm glad you do."

Jenny leaned in closer, her lips brushing against his before she caught them in a slow burning kiss. It came to an end all too soon as Gibbs pushed Jen away from him. The redhead's heart began to thud against her ribcage as panic set in. She looked up at Jethro, her face a mask of concern.

"Jethro?" She asked tentatively, the silver haired man before her had his eyes screwed shut, his face contorted with concentration. "Jethro!" Jen's voice rose in pitch.

He slowly opened his eyes, a smile forming on his lips as he embraced Jenny again.

"More memories." He whispered in her ear, his breath on her neck causing her heart rate to speed up, for a different reason this time though.

"Paris?" Jenny asked. That one word held so many connotations for them both.

"Yes," Gibbs exhaled. "The night when you first told me you loved me."

Jenny flushed a little at the memory. She was half glad that Gibbs was getting his full memory back but she knew also knew that soon enough he would remember the bad things about their time together too. Jenny placed her lips to his again and this time neither of them broke away as they made their way up the stairs, one garment of clothing being discarded after another.

* * *

An hour later, having fallen asleep in Jethro Gibbs' warm embrace, Jenny woke up with a start and sat bolt upright in bed. She looked over and saw that Gibbs was also awake beside her. Dusk had fallen now and the bedroom was in shadow.

"Stay here." Gibbs ordered in a firm whisper, climbing out of the bed and quickly throwing on a faded grey NCIS t-shirt and a pair of shorts from the back of a chair. Jenny was having none of this and quickly put on the nearest clothes she could find. Taking her gun from the bedside table, Jenny followed Gibbs onto the landing. Shards of glass littered the carpet and they had to avoid cutting their feet. Gibbs looked back at Jenny and their eyes locked for a moment. Gibbs peered into the shadows before he flicked on the light switch and casting a fluorescent glow over the entire cottage. He reached out and squeezed Jenny's hand briefly but tightly all the same.

"Who's there?" He called out, taking slow steps forward, Jenny followed close behind him.

He and Jen stood still, waiting for any sound, which would signal that, an intruder was in the cottage but they were greeted with silence. Dodging the broken glass, they searched the rest of the cottage but found nothing. Both of them sense that it was a warning though and they knew they had to be on their guard.

* * *

Both feeling uneasy, Jenny and Gibbs went back to bed and climbed under the covers together. Gibbs wrapped his arms around Jen and pulled her close to him so that her head was on his chest, just above his heart.

"Are you okay, Jen?" He asked gently.

"Yeah," She replied, looking up at him. "Are you?"

Gibbs nodded. They both closed their eyes but sleep would not come.

"Jen? Are you awake?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah." She answered, shifting her position and cuddling deeper into his embrace.

"I've missed this." He said softly.

"Jethro," Jenny began. "Your memory it…"

But Gibbs cut her off. "I know Jen, I know we our relationship didn't survive. It's all coming back to me, but slowly, and I understand why, or at least I think I do. I want to know what you've been doing for these past six years, that's if you don't mind telling me?"

"Of course not." Jenny replied, relieved that the topic of conversation was moving away from their break up. "Well, I suppose you know some things from Ziva but…" Gibbs shook his head and Jenny continued, filling in the blanks of their six years of separation.


	10. Paranoid? Or Not?

Don't Dream It's Over

Don't Dream It's Over

Chapter 10:

**Sorry for the delay in updates, I've finished writing this story now so updates will be more regular. Thanks to everyone who continues to read and review this fic! I owe ya! Please review! Xx**

Jenny and Gibbs finally fell into a dreamless sleep that night, their bodies intertwined as one. Despite the disturbance both of them slept well but they would both be ready if something else happened. When Gibbs awoke the next morning he found the space in the bed beside him empty but warm and as his eyes began to focus he saw Jenny standing at the end of his bedroom talking animatedly into her cell phone. Gibbs wondered who could be calling her at this time of the morning until it registered that she must be speaking to someone back in DC. When Jenny finally finished on the phone, Gibbs motioned for her to get back into bed with him, and she did, curling into his side under the duvet.

"Who was that?" He asked casually.

"DiNozzo." She answered. "I'm needed back at NCIS, Jethro."

Gibbs rubbed the small of her back with his hand. "I know." He replied. Of course he knew that Jen couldn't stay out here with him forever however desirable that sounded. Life went on and Jenny had a career that meant the world to her, and Jethro understood that.

"What did you tell him?" He asked.

Jenny sighed. "I told him I didn't know when I'll be back. I thought being the Director of NCIS was what I wanted but being here; being with you it has made me rethink all of things that were going through my mind six years ago."

"Such as?" Gibbs prompted.

Jenny sighed again. "Such as, whether I can keep putting this job before my own life. I've loved and lost so many times because I put the job first, and I thought it was worth it but now I have to make the same decision again Jethro; you or the job."

"I won't pressurise you into anything Jenny, I promise." Jethro told her, understanding the enormity of the decision she had to make. Jen had made the decision for him all of those years ago but it hadn't made things any easier for him.

"Thank you, Jethro." She replied, pressing a kiss to his cheek. She was grateful that Gibbs was letting her make her own decision, many of the men she had been with would not but at the same time she wished someone would tell her what to do for the best.

Later that morning after having showered and dressed, Gibbs and Jenny went for a walk to the nearest small town. Gibbs was getting low on supplies and he and Jenny wanted to make the best of the time they had left together in Mexico. They walked hand in hand, generally in silence as they took in their surroundings. This was how it should be, Jenny thought, as they walked. She didn't want to hide whatever she and Gibbs shared but she knew that if she went back to DC she would have to keep this relationship behind closed doors. As if she wasn't under enough pressure already being the first female director of NCIS, she didn't need people finding out about her affair with one of her agents, or ex agents.

"Jethro, wait!" She called tugging on his hand and turning her neck in the opposite direction. She was sure she had seen someone she recognised but that couldn't be possible, could it? Only the team at NCIS knew she was out in Mexico and it was only Mike Franks who knew their exact whereabouts.

"What's wrong Jen?" Gibbs asked, his light blue eyes showing concern for the redheaded woman beside him.

Jenny turned around again. "It's nothing. I just thought I saw someone." She said before they continued their walk.

Chris Wade ducked back inside the building and swore under his breath. Jenny had been so close to clocking him that it was unbelievable. It was no surprise that a woman like that would be the Director of an agency like NCIS. If she had spotted him his entire plan would have been in ruins. How could he explain to her why he was here in such a remote part of Mexico when she hadn't even told him the destination she had headed for when she left? He knew he needed to move his plan a stage forward now if he was ever going to get any redemption. Chris knew he couldn't sit around any longer; it was time to take serious action.

When Jenny and Gibbs arrived back at his cottage they unpacked their shopping and both secretly enjoyed the normality of what they were doing. Sometimes it was the simplest things that gave the greatest pleasure and this was certainly the case with Jenny and Gibbs. Neither of them had any idea of the danger that would face them. They thought that the threat was over but they could not have been more wrong. Chris Wade was hell-bent on revenge and he would stop at nothing to get it.

Jenny and Gibbs were drinking bottles on beer on the beach when the redhead felt a shiver up her spine and the hair on the back of her neck stand up on end. It was nothing like the feelings she got when Jethro was near her, it was something entirely different and definitely sinister.  
"Jethro?" She said warily, and he looked at her, an expression of concern in his blue eyes.  
"Are you alright, Jen?" He asked, putting his beer bottle down in the hole he had made for it in the sand.

"I don't know." She admitted, the sound she had heard was now making sense to her. "You might think I'm being paranoid but I'm sure I just heard someone unholstering a gun." She said, expecting Jethro to laugh at her for this. Instead he jumped to his feet, reaching for his own weapon.  
"Are you sure?" He asked, circling the boat he was building with his weapon drawn but he could see no one. He proceeded to check the inside of the boat too but found no one or any sign of a disturbance.  
"I must have been imagining it." She concluded feeling even more foolish now because Jethro had believed her.  
He shook his head. "You're Director of NCIS, Jen and you were a damn good field agent. If you thought you heard something then I believe that you did."  
Jenny nodded, but said nothing. She knew that the time for her to return to NCIS was quickly approaching but she could not bear to lose Jethro again. It never crossed her mind that she might be about to lose him in the worst possible way.


	11. Leaving So Soon?

**Don't Dream It's Over  
Chapter 11**

**Here's goes the next chapter of this fic! Thank you to everyone who was patient enough to wait for me to finally get round to updating/finishing this fic! Only one more chapter to go after this! Enjoy! Xx**

Jenny tried to relax and enjoy her afternoon on the beach with Jethro but it was difficult to forget what she had heard earlier. As the Director she was open to many threats, in fact she had been kidnapped in a previous NCIS case. However, she believed that she was safe out here in Mexico, especially with Jethro. She knew that once she returned to Washington she would have to go back to having a detail and a black bulletproof limo to take her everywhere so she was determined to enjoy her freedom.  
"I think I need some more sun cream." She mused, for once hating her red hair and matching complexion.  
She and Jethro were led out on the beach on towels, soaking up some of the late afternoon sun. With a soft groan, Jethro sat up and picked up the bottle of apricot scented sunscreen. He flipped back the lid and squeezed some of the lotion onto Jenny's back, which was bare except for the straps of her bikini. She gasped a little as the cool lotion hit her hot, sun baked skin. Jethro rubbed the sunscreen into her skin, his fingers digging into her soft flesh causing Jenny to moan and sigh in response. He continued to cream down her back to the top of her bikini bottoms and then down the back of her legs.  
"Thank you." She replied, trying to ignore how turned on she was by Jethro's touch on a beach that was still fairly full of other locals, holidaymakers and lovers.

"No problem, Jen." He replied, wiping his hands on his shorts and regaining his position on his beach towel.  
"Jethro..." She called a few minutes later, waking him from a pleasant mid-afternoon sleep.  
"What?" He mumbled, rolling over to face her.  
"I want to lie on my front; will you cream me up again?" She asked coyly.  
"Jenny," He moaned. "You can cream your own front." Mostly he was only complaining because he wasn't sure if could handle spending any more time with his hands on her bare flesh in public without going over the edge.

"I could." She said, biting down on her lower lip. "But it isn't so much fun."  
Jethro let out a noise deep in his throat which could only be described as a growl as he seized the bottle of sunscreen and moved off his own beach towel to wear Jenny was lying. He opened the bottle and squeezed out the lotion like he had before but this time he applied it to her shoulders, rubbing his hands down her arms, making sure she was protected from the sun. He couldn't promise that she would be protected from his advances though. He rubbed the lotion across her chest and, after taking a steadying breath, his hand went to the exposed parts of her breasts making sure they were well covered in a layer of sunscreen.  
"Don't want those to burn now, do we?" He said throatily, making Jenny's body quiver under his touch. Oh good, she wants me as much as I want her, Jethro thought as he squeezed out more of the sunscreen and rubbed it over Jenny's toned stomach, stopping just above the line of her bikini bottoms, teasing the elastic a little before he continued to innocently apply the lotion to her legs.  
"Jethro!" Jenny moaned as he rubbed sunscreen up her thighs. He smirked, slipping his arms under her body to support her weight and carried her into the boat. Ever since she had put that teasing bikini on he had wanted to get her out of it and now was his chance.

* * *

Christopher Wade waited until the sun began to drop a little the sky and for the heat of the day to drop a little. By the time he stepped onto the warm sand the beach was almost deserted. He walked almost the entire length of the beach before he found the evidence that gave away Jenny and Jethro's whereabouts. Beer bottles lay on the sand beside two beach towels and a bottle of sunscreen on its side. They had to be around here somewhere. That was when he heard voices coming from the almost completed boat. It hurt his heart to think of what Jenny was doing in there with a man other than him. He let out a howl at the thought that she could even think about another man when she was the only woman he could ever want. After a moment to regain his composure, Christopher reached for the gun in the waistband of his shorts and began to stalk towards the boat.

* * *

"What was that?" Jenny demanded, pushing Jethro's probing hands away from her and sitting up in the makeshift bed.  
"You really weren't imagining that Jen, I heard it too." Jethro replied, slipping his shorts on and reaching for where his gun rested nearby. "Wait here, Jen, I'll be right back."  
Jenny scoffed; she refused to let him insist on protecting him. She quickly found her discarded bikini and put it on before throwing one of Jethro's shirts over her head. She then followed Jethro out of the boat and back onto the beach.

"Chris!" She exclaimed and her ex lover moved the gun from where it was trained on Jethro to her. Jenny put her hands up in surrender. "What are you doing here, Chris?" She asked, trying not to sound accusatory.

"I came to find you, Jenny, I love you." He said, his gun still pointing towards her.

"But Chris, I told you we were over, you didn't need to follow me all the way out here to Mexico. I would have been back in a couple more days anyway."  
Christopher laughed nastily. "Once you'd broken this poor sucker's heart too?" He asked.

"Hey, now." Jethro said. "That's not fair. Jennifer came out here to be a good friend to me, it's not her fault that I made her sleep with me to help me to get better."

"Jethro!" Jenny hissed as she saw Chris move the gun from her back to Jethro.

"You're lying!" He screamed, his fingers closing in around the trigger. Both Jenny and Jethro knew enough about guns to know that if Chris shot now someone would die.

"Prove it." Jethro replied.

Christopher let out another howl and his fingers became ever tighter around the trigger.

"Chris, don't! Please!" Jenny shouted, sure that he was going to shoot at Jethro.

Christopher swung towards her, his fingers squeezing the trigger. Jenny threw herself to the ground as the bullet sailed over her head and hit the wood of the boat. Another shot rang out as Jethro fired, his aim perfect as he hit Christopher Wade straight in the heart.

Jenny and Jethro walked back to the cottage in silence a few hours later. The local police had investigated and had found that Jethro was only guilty of acting in self defence and they would be looking into Christopher Wade's background.

"I had no choice." Jethro said, to break the uncomfortable silence. "I thought he was going to kill you, Jenny."

Jenny took his hand in hers as they walked and held on tightly. "There was nothing else you could have done." She agreed. "It's just weird to think that I was with him for a while and yet I had no idea what a psycho he really was. I suppose you can never really know anyone." She reflected.

"I don't know." Jethro replied. "I feel like we know each other pretty well."  
Jenny cocked her head to one side. "I suppose we do." She considered. "But we're a little out of practice."

"Come and live here with me, Jen, then we can learn all about each other all over again." He propositioned.

"Oh, Jethro." Jenny sighed, they had reached the cottage now but neither of them went in. "I thought you would understand, after what happened tonight it's made it clear to me that I need to go back home, back to work."

Jethro didn't bother to fight his disappointment. "I do understand, I do but I just don't want to lose you."

"Come back with me then." She suggested but Jethro was already shaking his head.

"As much as I'd love to, there's no place for me there anymore."

Jenny didn't reply to this, she simply said. "Let's get some sleep and we can talk more in the morning."

* * *

When Jethro awoke the next morning and went to the kitchen to make coffee, he found Jenny already up and dressed, with all of her belongings packed.

"So you're really going then, Jenny?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, but NCIS called this morning, they need me back there asap." She paused, forcing herself to meet his eyes. "I wish I didn't have to leave so soon, I really do."

"But you have to go." Jethro finished for her, he crossed the room to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'll miss you, Jen."

"I'll miss you too, Jethro." She said, holding him tightly. "I love you." She whispered in his ear.

He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I love you too, Jen." He whispered back. "Have a safe flight, call me when you get home."

Jenny nodded, forcing away the tears. "I will do. Goodbye Jethro." She said, wheeling her suitcase to the door of the cottage.

"Goodbye, Jen." He added to her retreating back, the enormity of what he had just let go started to hit him; hard.

**Please review! Will Gibbs really let Jenny go without a fight?! Xx**


	12. Going Home

**Don't Dream It's Over  
Chapter 12: Going Home**

**After a year of writing this, here goes the final chapter! Thank you to all my reviewers, especially those who have stuck with this story the whole way through. Special thanks to: Abi, ashy10rox, threesteps, primroselh, leslie, MrsScott323, bookworm45, Bex, kitcat19us, atlantisflygirl, JessicaSteenFan, Ant1984, Storm08, Louise, aserene, lindainsweden, Zarashade and LostinRomance.  
The song used in this chapter is 'Home' by Daughtry, which, for me perfectly sums up Jibbs! Please review! xxx**

_Staring out into the night_

_Trying to hide the pain_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs sighed as he poured himself a large measure of bourbon. Jennifer Shepard had left him again. It actually hurt more than it had the first time because this time he understood and this time it was also partly his fault. He could have gone with her and he had been tempted by the offer but after what had happened he wasn't sure he could face everyone back home again. Especially his team and Abby and Ducky with their sympathetic looks and words. He thought that pain would be worse that losing Jenny, but now anything at all seemed more pleasurable. After she had gone he had washed the bedclothes in the cottage and the boat because everything seemed to smell of her sweetly intoxicating perfume. Everything here seemed to remind him of her and the bourbon was the only thing that really helped.

_Going to the place where_

_Love and feeling good_

_Don't ever cost a thing_

As Jenny waited for her flight to be called at the airport she could not stop thinking about what she had left behind. If it was possible, the pain was greater than when she had left Jethro the first time. At least then she had felt that she had a good reason for leaving because she didn't want to hurt him, this time it was her leaving that was causing his suffering. Still, she had a job to do and she had known when she had flown out here that she couldn't escape reality for this idealistic life in Mexico for forever. She just wished she had Jethro sitting beside her, ready and willing to squeeze her hand and not laugh at her terror when the plane took off. For the first time since she had become Director of NCIS she was completely sure of what her feeling for Jethro were and now it was just too bad.

_And the pain you feel_

_Is a different kind of pain?_

Jethro decided to spend the day sanding his boat on the beach, it was usually therapeutic work. At least it had been when he was back in DC and still working as an NCIS Special Agent. He hadn't thought he would miss the job but he really was beginning to. Maybe there would still be a place for him at NCIS? At least he knew that he would have Jenny's support. There he went again, thinking about her. He made a decision; he would sort everything out here in Mexico and tie up his loose ends. After that, he would relocate back to DC and try to piece his life together once more, with Jenny as the main component.

_So, I'm going home  
Back to the place where I belong_

_Where your love has always been enough for me_

_I'm not running from  
Don't think you've got me all wrong_

_Don't regret this life you chose for me_

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

_So, I'm going home_

_I'm going home._

When Jenny's detailed dropped her at home from the airport, she found that very little had changed since she had been away. She was glad that she had decided to purchase a new decanter of bourbon not long before all of this had happened. She had a sneaking suspicion that she would be needing quite a lot of the liquor tonight. Yet, she also knew that with every sip she would be thinking of Jethro and all the times they had shared bourbon together. She couldn't face unpacking tonight and it wasn't as if any of the clothes she had taken to Mexico would be suitable to wear to the office anyway, so she headed upstairs and ran a hot bath. As she moved about the house she wondered if she had been this lonely before or if it was being with Jethro day in day out for the past week or so that had changed her opinion. Maybe going back to work tomorrow would change her outlook but she knew that work was just another one of the many things that reminded her of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

_The miles are getting longer it seems_

_The closer I get to you_

_I've not always been the best man or friend for you_

_But you're loving me too_

_And I don't know why_

_You always seem to give me another try._

It was three days later when Jethro Gibbs decided that his business in Mexico was finished and that he was ready to return back to Washington, back to NCIS and back to the woman he loved. He booked his flight and finished packing up the few belongings he had with him at the cottage and then he was ready to leave. He had a few reservations about going back to NCIS still but he knew that if he had Jenny by his side, none of those concerns were really important at all. Jethro Gibbs landed at Dullas airport a week after Jenny had announced she was leaving Mexico to return home. As he stepped off the plane and took a cab home, Jethro wondered for the very first time about his new found relationship with Jen. What if their relationship was only exclusive to Mexico? Maybe she wouldn't want him around her here where she was trying to make a name for herself as NCIS' first female Director? He pushed these concerns aside and put up his usual front. It was good to be home, he decided, his first stop being the basement of course. He didn't spend long with his boat though before retiring to bed in preparation for going back to NCIS the following day.

_So, I'm going home  
Back to the place where I belong_

_Where your love has always been enough for me_

_I'm not running from  
Don't think you've got me all wrong_

_Don't regret this life you chose for me_

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

_So, I'm going home_

_I'm going home._

Gibbs wasn't quite sure what to expect when he walked into the NCIS squad room the following morning but he had to admit that he was pleasantly surprised by the reaction of his team.

"GIBBS!" He heard a familiar voice squeal and a few seconds and a flurry of black later, forensic scientist Abby Scuito had flung herself at him in a bone crushing hug.

"Can't breathe, Abs." He said, smiling all the while. At least someone was pleased to see him. Tony, Ziva and McGee came out from behind their desks and greeted Gibbs too, just without quite as much enthusiasm.

"Why are you here, Gibbs?" Abby asked after the greetings were complete.

"I'm hoping the Director will take me back." Gibbs replied.

"Aww man, does that mean I won't be team leader anymore?" Tony replied, until he was silenced by a headslap from Ziva.

"She'll take you back, Gibbs." Abby said softly, the only one to understand the double meaning of Gibbs' words. "I know she will. She's really missed you." She added in an even lower tone.

"She told you this?" Gibbs asked incredulously.

Abby rolled her eyes. "No, Gibbs, it's obvious!"

_Be careful what you wish for_

'_Cause you just might get it all_

_You just might get it all_

_And then some you don't want_

'_Cause you just might get it all_

_You just might get it all._

Jenny Shepard stood on the catwalk and observed as the team welcomed Gibbs back. She couldn't say that she wasn't surprised to see him because it would be a lie. She was glad he was here though, and hoped that it was because he wanted his old job back. Jenny knew that she would give it back to him in an instant because she had never work with a greater and more dedicated agent than Jethro Gibbs. Also, she doubted whether she would have become the Director of NCIS if it hadn't been for his guidance so early on in her career. She returned to her office and was just slipping her glasses back onto the bridge of her nose when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" She called pleasantly and waited. Sure enough a second later, Jethro Gibbs' head peered around the door.

"Hi, Jen." He grinned.

"Jethro," She replied, a smile tugging at her own lips. "What can I do for you?"

"'I'd like to be reinstated." He said. "And I'd like to take you out for dinner, Jen."

Jenny smiled. "I'll see what I can do about the first, you should be able to start work on Monday if I pull the right strings. And about the other, well, I'll have to think about it."

Jethro nodded. "And how long will that take."

Jenny pretended to pull a thoughful face. "About as long as it takes you to explain to me why you're back here."

"Well, Jen, that's easy. You." Jethro replied.

Jenny smiled. "Well, then my answer is simple. Yes, Jethro, I would love to go to dinner with you."

Jethro smiled too, it may only be dinner but it was definitely the start of something.

_So, I'm going home  
Back to the place where I belong_

_Where your love has always been enough for me_

_I'm not running from  
Don't think you've got me all wrong_

_Don't regret this life you chose for me_

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

_So, I'm going home_

_**I'm going home.**_


End file.
